


Sex pollen

by thisroadsofar



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Threesome, middle!cas?, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: The only pretext is that there seems to be something in the air making the rather conservative locals of Plano, Texas fuck each other senseless, and that's honestly all the motivation Dean needs to get them on the road and toward what Dean looks forward to being a good time. Not that Dean anticipates beingpurposelyaffected by whatever's going on. But, ya know. Dangers of the job and all





	Sex pollen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



> My giftee is particularly fond of threesomes/moresomes and I was more than happy to oblige!

The only pretext is that there seems to be something in the air making the rather conservative locals of Plano, Texas fuck each other senseless, and that's honestly all the motivation Dean needs to get them on the road and toward what Dean looks forward to being a good time. Not that Dean anticipates being _purposely_ affected by whatever's going on. But, ya know. Dangers of the job and all. And it's not like it'd be awkward like before: they've established themselves as "together" now, so Dean just looks at this as an excuse for a fuck-filled weekend.

 

The witch, or whatever fancy germanic word Sam had conjured up for her, had something more complex in mind.

 

It's by their fifth round of sex pollen-induced but nevertheless mind-blowing sex that they realize something's up.

“Uh, Sammy?” says Dean breathlessly, his dick lodged up Sam’s ass. 

“Yeah, _ohfuck_ , yeah this isn’t working. Lemme just—" he scoots forward on hands and knees towards the laptop on the coffee table and Dean scoots behind him. "God, gimme, like, two seconds of you not pounding into me, Jesus, Dean."

"I can't, _fuck_ , help it Sam, this whole thing was your idea."

"Really, Dean? Throwing blame around at this juncture?" he says, tugging the laptop towards him. "Ah, _shit_ ," he curses as Dean nails his prostate. "Ah, shit," he says again.

"I stopped moving!"

"No, not that," says Sam, and Dean lays across his back, fighting back every urge to shove in.

"It's a threesome curse," Dean says, reading over his shoulder. "Of course it's a fucking threesome curse. Who the fuck are we gonna get for that?"

"It'll have to be someone who can get here fast," Sam muses. There's breathy quiet for a bit as Dean starts rocking into Sam ever so slightly. "W-what about Cas?" Sam asks, somewhat shyly.

Dean pauses. "...you'd be okay with that?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about adding him to our, uh..."

"Fuck sessions?" Dean finishes, 'cause if Sam says "dates" Dean will find a way to lose this boner, he swears to God.

Sam pushes back on Dean, apparently reading his mind as he turns to him with a smug smile and says, "dates."

"God I hate you so much."

"Yeah okay. Hurry up and pray to him, he always comes when you call."

"Heh. Comes. That's funny, Sam," and it's Sam's turn to groan at dumb brother behavior. "We should probably be... semi-decent? Don't wanna scare the dude."

"Oh. Ah. Yeah. Should we just, eh, finish this up and then-?" And, yeah fair point.

 

"O Castiel, Castiel, wherefore art thou, Castiel," Dean prays, although Sam thinks using that term, especially under the circumstances, is a bit of a stretch. A woosh! of angel wings and there Cas is, trenchcoat and all.

"... I'm leaving," he says.

"Wait, Cas, no!" they shout at him together.

"I can smell your arousals." And both their cheeks turn firetruck red.

"That's..." says Sam, "kinda why we called you here."

"I had no idea your perversity included voyeurism," he says bluntly. Dean snorts, Sam shakes his head, both try desperately to control their urges.

"We got cursed," Dean says impatiently, or rather, his dick is getting impatient being confined in his jeans for over two whole minutes. "It's a.... uh. It's a sex curse. And it needs to be a threesome, so that means-"

"I know what a threesome is, Dean. I was stationed to watch over David and all his concubines. It was... graphic to say the least." He takes off his trenchcoat and starts untying his tie. "Very well, then, I've inadvertently seen enough sodomy on Dean's laptop to have a general understanding of what brings the two of you pleasure, so shall we get started?"

 

By some miracle, Sam's still up for bottoming, so he eats out Cas and preps him for Dean while his brother's dick gets sucked by Cas. Three rounds with Cas fucking Sam and Dean fucking Cas and the spell finally wears off, their knees covered in rugburn and their dicks chaffed. Quite literally everything is sticky. They collapse on the floor, too tired to make it to the bed, so Sam and Dean curl up on either side of Cas, their fingers linking over his abs and his hands resting over theirs.


End file.
